Talk:A Hatred Within II/@comment-3166228-20150130025110/@comment-16359680-20150331230521
First, the night starts to come in, The Vigilante is trigger happy tonight, and shoots the recently discovered, crazed Jester. As the night descends, the story unfolds, and with that the Mafia gets ready.... It all starts out on a rainy night in Salem. The Mafioso loads his gun as the Disguiser gets his supplies ready along with a camera, so he can see exactly what the victim looks like. Of course, the Janitor travels with them so that the job is clean, and nothing is discovered. All this goes on while the Godfather has a party at his house. Of course, The Godfather has been suspected of crime already, so only the ones looking for evidence come. The Spy, looking closely can hear the talking of four people in the back of the house. Afraid that he may be killed, he backed away once their meeting was done. Sadly, nobody came out from the door. The Lookout, however, was actually suspicious of the Spy who visited his house also. Wondering if this was a visit to kill, The Lookout watches the Spy. Of course, the sheriff shows up, along with the investigator. They argue the Godfather's innocence, as the Vigilante comes in and takes the Investigator's side. Seeing that the Mayor had already been exposed from hiding. With a swift movement, the Vigilante rings out a shot at the Godfather, who just happened to hire a Bodyguard that night, who ran in the way of the Vigilante's bullet and shot the Vigilante before dying. The Vigilante luckily, escapes due to a Doctor who heals his wounds just in time. So, as the party comes to a stand still, with everyone looking like they need to kill someone, a Werewolf bursts in! Killing everyone in the home! The only one who is saved is the Godfather, who is somehow saved by the Bodyguard, as he lands a shot on the Werewolf before finally, finally, dying. The Lookout, of course sees this "Beast", but not before being killed. The Werewolf walks away, with just enough energy to hunt the Doctor and Transporter, who had just escaped. The Doctor stops by the Werewolf's house, The Werewolf had been shot, but he was in his human state for a moment because of the Moon being blocked. The Doctor helped him too. Meanwhile, the Transporter is having some fun, seeing that the recent Mayor had been discovered, he managed to switch out the Mayor with the Doctor. The Doctor had just managed to get to his house that night. Of course, the Doctor was in shock and only listened because he barely escaped this Werewolf, and he thought this Transporter had something to do with it. So, as The Doctor finally arrives at the destination, and enters the Mayor's house, he is shot in the chest by a hiding Mafioso, and the Disguiser and Janitor take him in. Of course, the Werewolf, blood soaked from the massacre at the Godfather's house, takes the Transporter from his wagon, and ends him. Seeing the scared Mayor in the back, the Werewolf also makes quick use of the Mayor and ends him. The Medium felt alot during this night, and was shocked at the blood filled day, but not of course, before she was killed by her friend from next door. The town's Serial Killer. The Day came, with bright promise with it, as somehow the Retributionist did the impossible, and brought back the recently Killed Jailor. Who quickly said his killer was the Serial Killer who he jailed. They lynched this killer, and everything was calm, or as they thought. The Mafia, seeing that they needed to kill someone, struck at the Jailor. Luckily for the Jailor, he had been protected by another Bodyguard, and the Bodyguard killed the Mafioso. Sadly, he was shot during this and found out that the doctor wasn't really a doctor. He died because of this. This night wasn't over, as the Werewolf knew he was in trouble, as his house was in ruin. Luckily he wasn't discovered, but as he went to bed, the Werewolf heard someone next door being shot. This was of course, the recently discovered Disguiser, who wasn't actually the doctor was shot. The Janitor knew that his friend was going to be discovered, and he cleaned up the body. The Jailor this night jailed the Retributionist, and was convinced that the Medium and the Retributionist were alies, because he heard the Medium talk to him, and she told him of the mafia take over, and that the Janitor, wasn't just cleaning schools. The Jailor took his Axe, as tomorrow, someone was going to be executed. The Day came, and with that the Town argued over the vigilante's Innocence. The Godfather and Janitor argued about the innocence, and that the Vigilante killed the Disguiser in cold blood, and that the Disguiser really was the Doctor. The Jailor spotted this lie, and picked the Godfather to execute. The Vigilante thanked the Jailor for standing by him, and the Jailor told the Vigilante that he does not approve of him shooting, but if he was the Jailor suggested the Janitor. During the night, the Janitor was killed, the Vigilante stormed into his room, just as he was getting ready to clean the Werewolf. The Godfather, being Jailed was executed by the Jailor, and the Retributionist came to see the Jailor's truth and that he was the Jailor. Sadly, the Werewolf joined them, and killed the Jailor and the Retributionist shortly after the execution. Daybreak game, and with that the Vigilante slept in, and the Werewolf, sure that he would be lynched, stayed in his house in fear. Soon, they both stepped out by nightfall, seeing everyone else was dead, the Vigilante knew the Werewolf's secret. They both pause a moment, seeing that there was someone else involved in the killing, as the houses are burning. A man walks out, he smells of gas. John is his name. He holds a gas can to his left, and a lighter to his right. Smiling, he is shocked to see TWO people alive, as he was sure he has doused both of their houses. He of course, did it a long time ago and it is suspected that the gas wore out, as it was obvious that the fire started to burn on their houses. The Arsonist John only assumed that the houses would KEEP burning. Surely, witchcraft was involved.... The Vigilante and the Werewolf, although ready to kill each other, knew that the Arsonist John was the biggest threat this town has ever seen The Vigilante and Werewolf think about hanging John, but, they laugh as they burn him to the stake. Irony at it's best. As they go to sleep, The Vigilante feels scared of the Werewolf, and stays at his house. They both stay at their house, until the full moon. The Vigilante walks out of his house, and sees the Werewolf mid transformation. The Vigilante aims his weapon, and the Werewolf turns around, and notices the gun, and closes his eyes, ready to meet his fate. The Vigilante clicks the trigger, nothing happens. He does it again, nothing. Had he fired all his ammo without checking? He looked at the barrel, and as he did so the Werewolf runs up to the Vigilante, and claws the gun out of his hands. The Vigilante notices that it is over, and the Werewolf takes one last feed. 1247 words. LONGEST MOST THOUGHT OUT COMMENT ON MCFFW, I OWN THAT TITLE.